


【BJ/横亮】RELAX~游戏时间~

by shortykee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortykee/pseuds/shortykee
Summary: 文本框里只有一个绿色的圆形图案，但横山清楚这是锦户发出的邀约。他们有一些只有他们两个知道的小秘密。而这条短信的内容就意味着锦户在邀请他来做一些只属于他们两个人的小游戏。





	【BJ/横亮】RELAX~游戏时间~

站在玄关处，横山身上粘的冷气无法在这间没什么居住气息的公寓里快速消散。顺手把保温盒搁在鞋柜上，横山摘下口罩蹭掉鞋子，等镜片上的薄雾褪去，他注意到地板上现在摆放着一双皮鞋。

棉袜吸收着地暖传来的热度，横山安静地穿过客厅，走过晦暗的走廊，停在尽头那扇紧闭的房门前。

轻轻推开房门，横山看到锦户未着寸缕跪立在房间正中间，垂在两腿间的粗大阴茎应着门声微弱地抽动了两下。他低着头，略长蜷曲的头发垂下来几乎遮住了大半张脸。他跪得挺拔又从容，有规律的健身令他全身薄薄的肌肉看起来匀称又富有韧性。

和公寓里本就朴素的装修风格不同，这间更为简单的屋子里只有几件物品而已，但室温相对较高，给人带来一种又冷硬又温暖的反差感。

进门左手边是一张宜家就能买到的普通桌子，灰黑色的平面上摆放着两瓶水，一个笔记本和一支笔。

和桌子配套的座椅被放在离桌子稍远的位置。除非横山特意要求，锦户绝对不能使用。但是话又说回来，锦户走进这间屋子也绝不是为了坐在这把光秃秃的凳子上休息的。

而最能体现房间价值的就是靠着侧面墙壁摆放的展览柜。漆黑发亮的柜子分成左右两部分：左边只有一根金属质感的银色圆管，上面有秩序地从长到短挂着手铐，手脚束缚器，带挂链的项圈，窄皮带，还有各种各样的鞭子，柜底团放着较细的尼龙绳和粗糙的麻绳。右边部分就像普通的书柜了，只不过第一层按尺寸摆放着不同颜色不同质地的按摩棒。第二层则是一些小锁链，砝码，夹子，以及细小的金属探针之类的小物件。镂空或球状的口钳，还有种类各异的眼罩被放在第三层。最后一层是看颜色就知道性张力会很足的蕾丝和丝绸内衣，旁边的黑色皮革被叠得很整齐。

乳白色的地毯融进白色的墙面，窗帘和天花板也无一例外全是一样的色彩，整个房间呈现一种虚无的白，会让人恍惚间忘记自己深处何处，如若不是墙上还钉着一面钟表，会教人把时间也要完全遗忘。

时针和分针将表面直直地分割成两半。下午六点。

“真早。”  
横山晃着步子来到赤裸跪立着的人面前，即便身着无懈可击的三件套，但黑色的圆框镜架使他看上去青涩又平和。他向前抬起一条胳膊，锦户仰起头，喉咙里发出细小的杂音，难耐地将脸颊凑了过去，像只乖巧地宠物狗，亲昵又小心翼翼地蹭着横山温凉的手掌。双腿早已僵硬发麻，锦户努力伸长着脖子，双手用力背在身后使得锁骨及肩部线条清晰和谐。

横山眯起眼看着锦户前倾身体艰难地保持着平衡却没有向前移动一步，问道：“和剧组请了假提前走的吗？”  
平淡的语调似乎没蕴含什么感情，他曲起手指用指背摩挲锦户消瘦的下颌线，大拇指不轻不重地刮蹭饱满嫣红的唇瓣。  
锦户配合地微张开嘴，吞咽着分泌过剩的唾液，蜜色的胸口不规律地起伏。按压在嘴唇上的手指温柔又强硬，指甲被修剪得圆润整洁，指腹白皙柔软，条件反射地回想这只仿佛有魔力的手曾给他带来的疼痛和欢愉，锦户拼命克制着想含住横山手指的渴望，喘息着不受控制地颤栗。

“现在你可以说话。”鼓励地轻柔拍打了锦户的脸颊，横山欠身去勾锦户的胳膊，示意他站起来。  
锦户只是继续跪着，笨拙地用膝盖向前挪动，将脸和前胸贴靠在横山的身上。挺立的乳头摩擦着布料，“求求您……”锦户阖上眼睑满足地发出了微弱的叹息：“我、我忍不住了……”

横山微笑，手指从锦户的后脑勺划到下颚和耳朵交界的地方，顺着下颚到下巴，再用力上抬迫使锦户仰起脸，宠溺地责怪道：“我说过，你得学会忍耐。”

锦户无力地摇了摇头轻轻呜咽着，喘息间深吸了一口横山身上若有似无的男香，被闯进焦距的香气救赎，他眼眶发热，嘴唇颤抖：“我错了…对不起……拜托……”

 

中午收到消息的时候，横山也很疑惑。

文本框里只有一个绿色的圆形图案，但横山清楚这是锦户发出的邀约。  
他们有一些只有他们两个知道的小秘密。而这条短信的内容就意味着锦户在邀请他来做一些只属于他们两个人的小游戏。  
他只需要在收到短信后回复一个明确的时间，一个简单的契约便从那个时间开始生效：他们不再是朋友，不再是同事，不再是同属一个偶像团的成员。锦户会向横山交出所有的控制权，任由他对自己做出所有的事。

每个人都会疲惫，每个人都会失意，每个人的压力都在无声地积攒，直至由心脏传来的胀痛感去提醒大脑，要在被搞到崩溃之前得想个办法把这些负面情绪宣泄出去。  
可横山搞不清楚，为自己的愉悦服务和被自己完全征服，这两者到底哪个才是锦户宣泄的方式。

他试过在将精液射进锦户的喉咙，看他的泪水滚动滑过眼下那颗妖艳的痣，跪着的双腿不住地抖动，捂嘴咳嗽却不忘舔干净喷在手掌上的浓稠时，拽着他的头发迫使他抬起头，干巴巴地问道，让我射精，和被精液呛到，你更喜欢哪个？  
锦户睁大失焦的双眼，红着眼角，感受着头皮被拉扯而产生的酥麻，喉结上下滚动，谨慎地轻轻咳了两声，颤抖着张开摩擦得红肿的嘴唇，随后再次含上面前尚未疲软的阴茎，卖力地吞吐起来。横山注意到锦户的性器硬得要命，不断从聆口渗出的前液在龟头上反着水光。他毫不怀疑如果不是阴茎环的抑制，仅仅是给他口交都能让锦户兴奋到高潮。  
横山收紧下巴，猛地挺动下身给锦户一个措手不及的深喉的同时，挥动手里的马尾鞭，在锦户翘起的臀峰上又留下一片红痕。

横山也试过在游戏结束后，一边为躺在浴缸的锦户揉按着被束缚了太久勒出紫痕的右手腕，一边不经意地询问道，亮是喜欢被我绑住，还是喜欢这带来的痛感？  
锦户失神地望着天花板，两瓣弧度优美但没什么血色的嘴唇开了又合，什么也没说。横山同样沉默地注视着锦户，看他放松了紧绷的肌肉抽完一整支烟，顺势将烟头按灭在池子边摆放的玻璃烟灰缸里，抬起左手缓慢地蹭了蹭嘴角。锦户垂下眼帘，浓密的睫毛上挂着水珠，氤氲的眸子比蒸腾的水气更潮湿。他冲在暖黄灯下几乎白得透明的横山呼出含在嘴里的最后一口烟圈，扬起唇角笑得慵懒又情色，答非所问地说道，裕，我喜欢你。

无法知晓到底是什么原因，横山只有尽力在快感和痛感之间保持平衡，在每句话和每个动作里磨合出更强烈的控制和信任。  
毫无疑问他们的游戏是能让锦户快乐的，但是游戏时间通常是会在繁忙的工作告一段落之后，而并非在这期间。

不正常。  
但自从涩谷走后日渐频繁的游戏时间差不多可以算是对反常的预告。  
点开回复界面，横山想了想，敲上「下午6点。」。一个离下班还早得很的时间。  
锦户很累，大家都很累，横山知道。  
横山点击发送。  
但他们必须坚持下去。自己会带着他们坚持下去。

 

“起来。”横山平静地命令道：“我们先吃饭。”

锦户近乎哀求地望着横山，下垂的眼角将浓浓的委屈渲染。  
横山不为所动继续说道：“要先吃点东西。我让人做了鲣鱼汤，我知道你不爱吃鱼，但你会为我吃下去的对吗？”

锦户嘴唇抖了又抖，温顺地垂眼，轻轻说了声：“是的。”

 

横山突然想起了小时候的锦户。  
那时候三马鹿在东京刚混出个名堂，关西来的三个莽莽撞撞的傻小子就跟着他们。丸山和安田带着锦户，锦户又瘦又矮，在两个孩子身边还是显得小得可怜。  
那时候他们年龄都不大，蹦蹦跳跳一整天，消化得快，总是饿。横山和渋谷机灵胆子又大，有时偷偷拿些前辈休息室里没人注意到的小点心来分给大家。横山仗着个头高，举着点心逗锦户不让他拿到。  
那时候的锦户也是这样，微张着嘴，急得眼眶泛起水光，蹦跶几下够不到，咬起嘴唇耷拉着稚气的眉眼，放弃和不甘两种情绪揉在他圆嘟嘟的小脸上。横山会捏捏他的脸蛋夸张地大笑，忍不住想把所有的小点心都给他，又坏心眼想再多欺负欺负这个可怜的小家伙。

这种情境下联想到小孩总归是有点微妙的。但是十几年里，在横山看来锦户几乎没有变过的一颦一笑总是令他要命地着迷。他没由来地想，如果能把锦户养在身边一辈子该多好。他们已经参与了彼此的小半个人生，除了分别以外，他们发展成为何种关系都是理所应当。  
没人可以指手画脚，全凭他们自己选择。

 

横山把锦户圈在臂弯里，揉捏着他发硬的后背，蹲下身亲吻他的耳垂，用嘴厮磨耳后敏感的皮肤，低声说道：“告诉我你在想什么。”

锦户扬起他颀长的脖颈，神情如同瘾君子终于摄取到了白色粉末一般陶醉和飘渺，他的脸泛起更艳丽的潮红，用浅浅的气声回答道：“我已经准备好了自己，为您。”

注意到他臀缝中露出的黑色物体，横山喉咙泛起一阵干渴。

“吃了饭还要再清洗一回……”锦户吸了吸鼻子，委屈巴巴地补充。

“爬好，让我看清楚。”横山在锦户屁股上抽了一巴掌，力度不大但声音足够响亮。锦户伴随着一声闷哼打了个哆嗦，赶紧听话地呈四肢着地跪趴的状态。他的臀瓣与平时可以裸露在外的皮肤相比显得更白一些，拍打过后产生的红印也相应的会更为明显。横山检查着锦户穴口的状态，忍不住隔着裤子安抚躁动不已的阴茎，镜片后的双眼危险地眯起：“水都滴到毯子上了，这么饥渴的吗？我的骚婊子。”

 

「不要言语侮辱」。  
这是他们的游戏规则中的一条。

横山问过锦户如果说他是小母狗、欠操的贱货一类的会怎么样？锦户本就晒成小麦色的脸颊上也能清楚地看出害羞的红晕。他支支吾吾地表示目前还是不要言语侮辱了，不过也许以后可以试试。  
横山被这种意外的纯情逗笑了，又问他，那要怎么称呼他呢？我的奴隶？我的男孩？  
锦户的脸胀得通红，咬着嘴唇说不出话。横山忍不住怀疑起当初一脸傲慢地问要不要一起玩的妖精和面前这个羞涩的纯情boy到底是不是同一个人了。  
在这方面锦户的确不擅长得厉害，横山想了想，笑着说道该有的仪式还是要有的，不如你只需要对我用敬语，而我对你用命令式，可以吗？  
锦户点头表示接受。  
横山无所谓，锦户喜欢怎样就怎样。

但在一次录制番组的过程中，横山被工作人员大声叫了“横山（Yokoyama）！”之后，锦户趁大家不注意趴到他耳边吹气般低声叫道：“横大人（Yokosama）……”  
幸好穿的是休闲服，如果是紧身的演出服的话，在场所有的人都会知道横山裕是个不分时间地点就能勃起的家伙，并且这条消息立马会以一个难以预测的速度传遍整座办公大楼。  
一动不动的横山在庆幸之时却又不合时宜地想象起，如果锦户赤裸着身体戴上项圈跪坐在地上红着双眼叫他“ご主人様”会怎样。

现在看来这个场景也许会实现的，横山思考着。因为锦户在被他那么说之后阴茎弹动得更厉害了。  
不过他确实不经意间违背了游戏规则。  
这就是锦户，他的户君总是能唤醒他掩藏心底的幻想。  
他将责任不讲理地推到锦户身上，怪锦户的淫荡让他不知道平时都藏在哪儿的下流话没过脑子就自己蹦了出来。  
但说到底不能控制住自己的冲动逾了矩可不算是个合格的玩家。即便这刺激到了锦户的欲望，也并没有给锦户带来什么负担和不适感。  
他需要遵守制定好的规则，这是建立关系的基础。单凭锦户信赖他这一点，他就理应做到最好的。

横山打算在游戏结束后和锦户道个歉，然而当下，或许出于补偿心理，或许考虑到他藏在西裤下的蠢蠢欲动也早已硬得发疼，横山妥协地叹气：“仅此一次。下次由我来准备你。”

他色情地揉捏着锦户撅起的臀肉，逐渐摸向锦户的股间，那里的湿滑沾得他满手都是，他扣住橡胶阴茎的底座向外拽，但锦户的穴口却条件反射、依依不舍似的缩得更紧。横山失去耐心，将拉出的部分用力推回去，起泡的晶莹液体随着埋入的柱身从缝隙间溢出，锦户绷紧臀部发出难捱的呻吟。  
“瞧，你喜欢含着它。”横山捻动指尖的润滑液嗤笑道：“你准备好了自己，但只是为了吃下这个假玩意儿？”

“不……”锦户摇动屁股模糊地作着回应。

横山抿嘴走到展览柜旁，视线扫过一件件即便被安静地摆放却放肆地喧嚣着欲望的物品，最终选择了一条麻绳。

“原本不打算留下痕迹的。”横山自说自话地盘着绳子蹲在锦户面前：“当心明天被剧组人看到了，你早点想好该怎么解释。”

锦户被情欲折磨得眼神放空，任由一条麻绳绕过他的胸下沿，在背后交叉后又从腋下向前绕一圈绑成一个结，然后两股绳子垂直向下，挨着阴茎环在阴囊处分开，又在会阴出被重新碾成一股，紧贴着股缝，将按摩棒更深地固定住，然后再牢牢缠上他背在身后的双手。

不停喘息的锦户因胸部的束缚而感到呼吸困难，胸口被粗糙的绳子扎得又痒又疼，可乳头却因此完全挺立了起来。下身的触感更要命，他尽力将两腿分得更开来缓解股间的摩擦，但这加大了跪立的难度，令他发出了痛苦的呜咽。

横山满意地欣赏自己的杰作，他越来越擅长做这个了。  
“你真好看。”横山发出赞美，并注意到锦户的胸口因此起伏得更厉害。

他不愿再忍耐下去，脱了板正的外套丢在一旁，解开皮带拉下拉链时，锦户便已经把嘴巴张开到合适的大小，等待着他的使用。  
横山掏出坚硬的下体塞进张大的嘴里，因为锦户早已摆出了最佳的角度所以进入的很顺利。  
可无论进行过多少遍，当聆口擦过略微粗糙的舌面感觉都会如触电一般。  
横山的性器有技巧地挺动，他把手习惯性地扶在锦户的脑后，指尖纠缠着锦户的发根，草率地操着柔软的喉咙。

比起锦户主动为他口交，横山更喜欢用手控制着他想要的速度。没打算太快到达高潮，于是便把性器抽出来，看着锦户的两片嘴唇环着他的阴茎圈起，想要接着继续吞下，他用指腹充满警告意味地按压锦户的后颈。  
“你想要什么？告诉我。” 横山扶着性器摩擦着锦户的嘴角。  
锦户无意识地伸出粉红的舌尖舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，抬起迷离的双眼又把旁边泛着水光的顶端含了进去，含含糊糊地说：“想要您的阴茎，插我……求您……”

“插哪里？”  
横山的手改为抚摸着锦户的头顶，他缓慢但坚定地再次深入紧致的喉咙。好在锦户已经习惯，他尽力把嘴巴张到最大，对于异物的入侵让他胳膊上起了鸟肌却不会轻易让他想要呕吐。被填满的口腔能够给他某种安全感，但被忽视的后穴则空虚得厉害，一动不动的假阳具根本起不到任何作用。随着抽插的动作他一边吮吸吞咽一边断断续续地回答：“都要、上面……上面下面……都要……”

“贪心的孩子。”横山纵容地笑了。他抽出阴茎，蹲下身在锦户盈润的嘴唇上留下一个吻，修长的手指沿着麻绳下沿勾勒着胸部线条，用指腹稔捏挺立的乳首，蛊惑般低声说道：“但你要的，我都会给。”

说罢，横山引导锦户走到靠近窗边的位置，拉开厚重的窗帘。落地窗外是总是空旷无人的僻静海岸，海面闪烁的月色在室内的灯光下不值一提。锦户面对玻璃上映出的自己，双腿打着颤重新跪下。

“趴下，屁股撅起来。”横山蹲在旁边轻轻点了点锦户的脊梁，锦户立刻伏下上身，微微调整腿间距，把屁股摆在一个便于观察的位置，侧过头乖巧将脸贴在柔软的毛毯上。他的阴茎越胀越粗，金属圆环的存在感也跟着愈发强烈。

“很好。”横山奖励似的撸了把被限制住的巨大男根，前端又濡出了淫糜的液体，雌伏的男人难耐地乞求：“拜托……”  
横山双手掰开臀肉，把夹在中间的麻绳拨到一边，粗暴地将整根湿漉漉的按摩棒完全拔出，接着来到窗前命令道：“抬起头。”，把橡胶底座吸附在玻璃上恰好直冲锦户脸部的位置，随后托起他的下颌，强硬地捏开他的嘴按上模拟性器的头部，并推动他后脑勺缓缓向前压，连带着锦户高涨的性欲一起强迫着他去到达极限的战栗。脆弱的喉咙断续发出兴奋的悲鸣，剧烈刺激产生的生理盐水盛载不下，从眼眶里一颗一颗不间断地溢出来，清澈的眼眸被泪水洗得愈发晶莹。

“亮，你这家伙真是……”  
失去了语言，意志如同蜡烛上摇曳的火焰，横山只觉得咆哮的欲望化作滚烫的洪流在他体内没头没脑地四处冲撞，直到发现了出口，全部聚集在他充血挺立的阴茎上。胀到要爆炸的感觉逼得他必须遵循本能，他再次将麻绳拽到一边，便看到还未完全恢复原样的后穴依旧洞开，嫣粉色的肠肉蠕动着把穴口越沾越湿，随着锦户吞吐按摩棒的动作一张一翕地等待着他的侵犯。

强烈到无法忍受的情欲让横山不顾一切地一捅到底，锦户嘴里的橡胶棒因此又往喉咙里顶了几寸，堵回了压抑不住的吟哦。

柔软的肠道包容着巨物的摩擦，被湿热裹紧的舒爽让横山也忍不住呻吟出声。刚才的冷静只是虚张声势，此时的他已然被欲望支配，一手勾开麻绳，另一只手毫无章法地揉掐着锦户的臀肉，将交合的秘处完全展现，目睹锦户娇艳的穴口被自己粗长的阴茎撑到没有皱褶总能为他带来无尽的满足感。

律动的肉棒捣出的清脆的水声，皮肤相撞发出的黏湿的拍打声，锦户有节奏的呜咽声，横山略显急促的呼吸声，种种淫靡的代号持续不断地刺激着二人的神经，高昂的性致让他们不自觉地配合着加大了操动的幅度。

觉得眼镜实在碍事，横山抬手摘下，眼前突然下降的清晰度反而使一切都变得如梦似幻。窗外海面上星星闪闪的月光和锦户的影像重叠在一起呈现在他面前，他就像一个小孩，在自己制造的仙境里失速游离，纯粹地追逐着自己的渴望。

双手被绑在身后完全使不上力气，在这样剧烈的撞击下，锦户没能持续太久便支撑不住倒在地上，却不忘更高地耸动臀部迎接着毫不留情的操弄。他觉得自己要被撑到坏掉，横山粗暴的对待他并非用于性交的器官还是给他带来了疼痛感，而疼痛中掺杂的酥麻又加剧了快感的程度。锦户磨蹭着毯子的左脸有些发红，从无意识张开的嘴角边流出的涎水打湿了面前的一小片茸毛。没了按摩棒的阻碍，他不再似之前那般只是压抑的呜咽，演变成嘶哑又粘腻的叫喊。

锦户唱歌时声音宛如天籁，叫起床来却更胜一筹。他根本不清楚自己在说什么，只是不停地哆哆嗦嗦地胡乱呻吟着“求求、求求您……”，没有得到横山的慈悲，只能换来更为发狠的撞击。

横山呼吸声逐渐越发粗重，他心血来潮在锦户意识已逐渐抽离时，伸手取下金属圆环说道：“没有我的命令不许射出来。”

突然间违背本能的意愿令锦户全身如同抖筛，却毫无怨言地对横山的恶劣全盘接收。麻绳带来的刺痒在此时已经微乎其微了，他额角渗出冷汗，咬着牙低下头，努力做着深呼吸，后背上的蝴蝶骨更加高耸。

横山调整角度，确保每一次高速的撞击都能结结实实地擦过前列腺。  
过分强烈的快感让锦户近乎哀嚎，颤抖的屁股也越夹越用力，紧窒的腔道让横山倒吸一口凉气，他一手扶稳锦户的腰肢，命令道：“现在，射吧。”

像被触发了什么机关，锦户哑着嗓子惊叫了一声，猛地睁大双眼却没有在看任何地方，近乎脱力无法抬起上身只能扬起脖子弓起脊背，身体先于意识做出了反应：粘稠的浊液一抖一抖地射在紧绷的小腹，又由着重力滴落在地毯上。

横山也差不多到了极限，在仍沉浸于高潮中的敏感甬道内又用力顶弄了几轮便滑了出来，抓住锦户的胳膊把他拉向自己，扶着性器声音喑哑地说道：“宝贝儿，张开嘴。”  
锦户瞳孔扩散，精神恍惚，仿佛置身于封闭的虚无世界，但横山的声音还是传了进来，回荡在他的小空间。依旧是身体先一步给出回应，他努力张大了嘴巴甚至还伸出了一点舌头，期待地等待着被使用。横山盯着锦户的脸，将柱头抵在小巧的舌头上，搓动着茎身，没几下便低吼一声尽数射进锦户的口中。

横山喘着粗气，看到锦户做了吞咽的动作之后又意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，突然觉得心脏好酸，说不出的情绪让他眼睛热热的甚至有些想哭。  
锦户是个宝藏，他终于走进锦户的心里，发现还需要穿越一个迷宫，他迷失在曲折离奇的路线里，一次又一次的冒险试探让他意识到这个迷宫或许没有出口。但当他绝望地回过头，却看到其他人都被挡在了入口外，只有他困在迷宫里。  
横山张开双臂把还在愣神的锦户紧紧地箍在怀中，低下头含住他柔软的唇瓣，闭上眼睛，伸出舌头扫荡充满自己气味的口腔，安静地掠夺着对方的全部呼吸。他摸着锦户手腕上的麻绳一点一点地向下，直到握住被绑得发凉的手，他们十指相扣，手心手指严丝合缝地交缠在一起，仿佛共同守护着什么生命不可承受的约定。

 

等两人缓得差不多了，横山利索地解开绳子，扶起锦户让他靠坐在自己怀里，扯过方才被扔在地上的外套搭在他身上。锦户颧骨潮红，仍沉浸在方才激烈性爱的余韵中，横山看着他飨足的模样说道：“其实今天啊，我故意把时间定得早了点，让你无法按时到。我以为你会想要被惩罚。”

先前还懒洋洋的锦户突然侧过头望着自己，双眼晶亮亮的简直要发光，横山觉得好笑：“想到新玩法了？果然是亮啊。” 他用手捋了捋锦户汗湿的前发，接着压低声音说道：“等拍完科搜研之男找个机会好好收拾你可恶的小屁股。我会打得它没有一处不是粉红色，让你无论做什么都能感觉到你的屁股在火辣辣地疼，这是你日思夜想的吗。”

锦户知道自己的期待一定已经清清楚楚写在了脸上，因为横山认输般立起手掌做了个停止的手势，脸上挂着无奈的笑容：“啊！今天就到此为止了啊！亮该睡觉了。”

逆反心理让锦户想说点什么怼回去但喉咙干的要命，皱起眉头低咳了几声，横山见状伸手去够桌子上的瓶装水，拧开瓶盖喂到锦户红肿的嘴边看他一小口一小口地嘬着，迟疑了片刻继续说道：“呃，还有就是，对不起，我今天头脑一热就叫了你小婊子。”

一口水呛得锦户差点背过气去。横山把水放在一旁轻拍锦户的后背帮他顺气，红着脸解释道：“我不该这么做的，我知道亮不喜欢这些，”紧接着眼前浮现起锦户听到后兴奋的画面，便滚动喉结试探性地问：“……或者其实也没那么不喜欢？……总之我们回头找个机会重新谈谈这个？”

被看透的人也臊了个大红脸，垂下眼睛不敢对视。横山拂着锦户的后脑勺，感觉到室内的温度又有了升高的趋势，连忙说道：“好，好，以后再说，总之今天就先这样了！我现在抱你去洗澡，等下一起吃点东西好不好？”

锦户头摇得像个拨浪鼓，瘪着嘴唇耷拉着眼角撒起娇来：“好困的，你把我搞得好累，我要睡觉了。”

“别以为我不知道你是不喜欢吃。”横山用食指轻轻戳了戳锦户的鼓起的脸蛋，但也不忍心再折腾他，妥协道：“好吧，早点休息也好。”

时钟显示现在才10点不到，锦户久违地拥有漫长的休息时间，横山会一直陪在他身边，他们会共同度过一个恬静美好的夜晚。

眼皮开始感到沉重，锦户点点头，伸出胳膊搂住横山的脖子，轻哼一声把脸埋在这个可靠的肩膀上。

“乖孩子。”  
即使游戏已经结束横山还是忍不住这样说了。他的手臂穿过锦户的膝盖弯，另一只手顺势托起他的后背，离开一地狼藉，稳稳地向浴室走去。

 

但他才不乖呢。锦户一边和睡意打着架一边想。  
他总是无意间就让人生气，他精于此道。越是亲近的人他越是不由自主地尝试着去触碰其底线，他任性地想要掌控一切，并叛逆地希冀着当完全失去控制权时，能堕入他渴望的深渊。

他记得无限包容着这个世界的安田不堪他的骚扰，掐着他的脖子把他按在墙上说着：杀了你。安田透过前发缝隙怒视着他，眉眼间距近得可怕。看着安田本就上挑的眼角更加锋利，他的脸憋得通红，求生欲使他挣扎着去掰开安田青筋暴起的手，一丝模糊的热度却随着困难的呼吸燃烧起了他的下腹。

他也记得在一次新闻发布会上，他因为胡闹打岔而被身边一贯温柔的丸山用近乎恐吓的目光瞪着。他有些意外，但随即条件反射地双手合十，微微弓腰曲腿讨好地笑着祈求他的原谅。丸山仅仅只是蹙眉那么瞥了他一眼就转过身继续回答记者的提问，但当晚他想着那个冷若冰霜的眼神射在了手上。

说起来，决定开始这个游戏，也许正是因为他厌倦了从他人无意间泄露的恶意中获得快感。

于是他找来横山。  
横山爱他，横山是最好的，他确信横山会包容他的所有。

可是当他看到横山在他的游戏屋里的无所适从的样子，阒黑的眼中透出的不敢置信还是让他的心脏沉进了冰冷刺骨的水底。

失望的眼神可不能令他兴奋。

“看到了？我喜欢这些，”锦户游刃有余的表情出现了裂痕。他强装淡定冲展览柜扬了扬下巴慢慢地说道：“没关系，你可以选择不和我玩，我会去加入个俱乐部。”  
他赤裸着、自暴自弃地瘫在沙发上，右腿挂在扶手上，性器软塌塌地倒在黑色的毛发中，幽深的后穴暴露得彻底。  
锦户左手肘抵着身下的垫子支撑起上身，他时不时瞟一眼一言不发的横山就垂下眼皮，盯着两只手不停转动玩弄的黑色口钳，神经质般地嘟嘟囔囔：“很多的，这类型的俱乐部，像我这样的人还有很多，所以有很多这种地方。稍微费点功夫就能找到。很容易找到的。我付得起钱，而且那里的人更专业。”

这是锦户第一次将隐藏最深的黑暗展示在他人面前，也是横山第一次意识到成人电影里会出现的情节就发生在他身边。

毫无形象可言，但锦户这幅放荡样子却让横山莫名联想起在画展上看过但叫不上名字的世界名画。  
直到他听到什么关于俱乐部的言论之后愤怒便开始汹涌袭来。  
他才不管这世上还有多少人热爱这些，他只知道他的户君很需要。  
他当然会惊讶锦户会痴迷这样非常规的性爱，并困惑自己一直以来为什么没有发现，是他疏于关心还是锦户隐藏得太好？他很内疚，他让锦户压抑了这么久。  
他不确定自己是否能做好锦户想要的，但他清楚这项任务绝不能让别人接手。

横山胸腔火热但手脚迅速冰凉，冲向头顶的怒火可能已经将他雪白皮肤染上了红晕。他不知道自己是如何做到这么冷静听完了锦户的废话。事实上也并没有能多冷静。他纵容崩盘的理智指引他跨步走过去野蛮地扯走了锦户手里的口钳，扬起胳膊随手一甩，皮带扣砸在墙角的木地板上发出悲鸣。  
横山尽力让自己的声线平稳：“你作为一个公众人物，不该去那种地方。”

“这种原因吗？”锦户歪头，轻浮地笑了。 甩开搭在额前的发梢，他收起腿坐直，双手习惯性地抱在胸前懒洋洋地反驳道：“去那种地方的公众人物可不会少。”

“不需要你的暖心提示。请当做什么也没看见，我自己会想办法的。”

 

达到极限的怒气值反而使横山感到冷静。横山想要微笑，但能做到的只有抽搐了一下嘴角。双方沉默之际，横山注意到锦户的关节明显的手指上，那块被他粗鲁的动作拉扯到的地方有些泛红，他伸手想要去抚摸那里，但不知为何锦户的反应几乎是微微惊跳了一下，身体不自觉往后退缩。

“我说了，你是公众人物，”横山维持着正常的声调，一把抓住想要逃走的手，他优雅地弯下腰向前探去，像只正在审视猎物的雄狮一般，不断缩短着距离和紧贴沙发靠背的锦户平视。他不常有什么表情，现在也一样，只是直直地盯着锦户的双眼，简单，却又带了一份不容置疑的力度：“我说了，你不能去那种地方。”

锦户一怔，大脑彻底当机，傻傻地眨了眨眼睛，望着横山淡漠中带着坚定的眼神，忘了躲避，机械地轻声重复道：“我是公众人物，我不去那种地方。”

横山点了点头。收起了压迫性的目光，也松开了对锦户的桎梏，把手搭在他精瘦的肩膀上接着说道：“下次来我会给房间里铺上毛毯。地板太硬，我不想让你的膝盖受伤。”

锦户似乎还没能反应过来。他愣愣地看着横山饱满丰润的嘴唇一张一合吐出他好像懂了又好像没懂的话语。

“以及，我会要求你给我演示一下那些玩具里细小的金属棒的用法。”

锦户肩膀上的手慢悠悠地向下滑，无关情欲也无关强迫，甚至可以说是温柔的。在目睹了锦户乱七八糟的游戏道具以及听他说了乱七八糟的言论之后，横山对他依旧是温柔的。  
横山温柔地滑过锦户的胳膊，再次用温暖的手掌包裹住锦户有些僵硬的手，注意到他呼吸开始不稳。

锦户开始兴奋，但也在害怕。横山对这个发现有点惊讶。他以为锦户早已做好任何准备，就算现在看他拿起藤条也能从容应对，可没想到他们都还只是这个游戏里的新手。  
这意味着他和锦户在同一起步点，而锦户的表现则意味着他能够迎合锦户的需求。  
横山没想过自己在这方面居然可以无师自通。他迟钝地发觉有些害羞，但又意外地感到满意。

或许他也需要这些。他勾起嘴角轻松地笑了出来。

害怕是种尊重。  
在和锦户的游戏里，锦户能够害怕他，害怕他的控制，这让他很高兴。

他们天生是属于彼此的。在横山在下第一个命令的时候就知道了。他对锦户说道，含下去，锦户便顺从地用温热湿润的口腔包裹住他的阴茎，开始吮吸。那一瞬间他几乎无法分辨出心理快感和生理快感到底哪个更强烈一点。在克制与疯狂的边缘摇摆着，横山稳住气息感受着锦户收缩敏感的喉咙，看他两颊深深地凹陷下去，与他深邃的眼眶一起为他棱角分明的面孔绘上新的阴影。

 

锦户交出控制权，横山拥有控制权，但其实失控的是两个人。


End file.
